Unhappy Aniversary
by MisfitFireElf
Summary: J&L break up...song fic to 'unhappy aniversary' yeah...its not one of my better ones....but hey, some of my friends liked it! however i am trying to get my better ones up soon so, please read and review!


No, I don't own anyone.... not a word Laria! So now nobody can be mad at me!! And if I worked for anyone associated with anything related to Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting here right now.  
  
UNHAPPY ANNIVERSARY  
"So it's over then?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"But why?"  
"You deserve so much better than what I can give you."  
"But I love you James..."  
"As I love you Lils, but I can't stand to hurt you anymore."  
"Hurt me? If we end this now, my pain would be unbearable."  
"Yes, but only for a while. If we end this now, our pains would stop...eventually. But if we don't, I'll end up hurting you even more."  
"How?"  
"You're unhappy, I can see it in your eyes. You long for something, and I'm not sure what it is, so I'm unable to give it to you. Thus it pains me as well."  
She didn't know what to say in response, so she just closed her eyes, and bowed her head, hiding her tears.  
You ask me how am I? Well I'm still standing aren't I? That's something that's one thing that's gone my way.  
It was exactly two years later. Lily was in Three Broomsticks, having butterbeer with her friends, while James was in Zonko's, stocking up on dungbombs with his friends.  
It's so hard to go on like everything's okay now, when inside I still cry for yesterday. This is my unhappy anniversary, but I lie, saying its just another day. But it's my unhappy anniversary.  
IN ZONKO'S:  
"What about these?" Sirius Black asked his best friend as he lifted the box to show him.  
"James?"  
"Huh?"  
"What 'bout these?" he asked again.  
"Yeah. Sure."  
I know its so stupid, to still fell broken-hearted. I wonder if you know just how much I hurt.  
IN THREE BROOMSTICKS:  
"Hey Lily?" she waited  
"Lily..." she waited a bit longer.  
"LILS!" she almost yelled.  
"Yeah Laria?" she asked calmly-or at least tried to. "Never mind"  
I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours. To get through, without you is so hard today, because its my unhappy anniversary, but I lie saying it just another day. But it's my unhappy anniversary.  
ZONKO'S:  
"Come on James, its time to go." Remus Lupin said as he motioned for James to follow him.  
THREE BROOMSTICKS:  
"Come on Lils, let's go." Le Anna said as she helped her up. As both groups made their way back to Hogwarts, no one said a word. The Marauders were slightly behind Lily and her group of friends (also known as Perth)  
Wishing you were here same time next year. Now its near midnight, a few more minutes and I return to, get back to, my former life. Pretending our ending was not so bad. Lily looked behind her. She saw James and smiled weakly.  
I know that its time to escape you, well until next year. James returned the smile, and felt a small tear run down his face. He quickly wiped it away to hide it from his friends. However, Lily somehow saw it. She stopped in her tracks, lost for words.  
This is my unhappy anniversary, but I lie, saying its just another day. But it's my unhappy anniversary. She turned around to face the Marauders. By this time, they had caught up to where Lily and her friends were standing.  
This is my unhappy anniversary, but I smile like its just another day. They hadn't spoken to each other since they broke up ("the anniversary") but now, they stood face to face.  
"James" Lily whispered.  
"Lily." James replied in a whisper as well. They said nothing else for a long time, and it seemed as though all of their friends were holding their breaths. After what seemed like an eternity, James threw his arms around Lily.  
"Eventually never came..." she explained sadly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"I know. I know." He admitted. Both of them heard what sounded like a sigh of relief being proclaimed from their friends around them.  
'I'm sorry. I'm never really good at planning how things will turn out." James explained to Lily.  
"That's okay, no one really is." This comment made James smile.  
"Start again?" He asked.  
"Definitely." She answered,  
"No more unhappy anniversaries." She added as they 'kissed and made up.' 


End file.
